Problem: Emily did 1 fewer squat than Daniel around noon. Daniel did 94 squats. How many squats did Emily do?
Solution: Daniel did 94 squats, and Emily did 1 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $94 - 1$ squat. He did $94 - 1 = 93$ squats.